clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Klutzy
:For his Club Penguin Island counterpart, see Klutzy (CPI). Klutzy is a villainous crab in Club Penguin who saved Herbert P. Bear from drowning when he first arrived on Club Penguin Island after traveling from the North Pole on an iceberg. Since then, he has been involved in a lot of Secret Missions as Herbert's sidekick. As revealed in The F.I.S.H., Klutzy is male and is probably Herbert's best friend. Befriending Herbert Klutzy, before becoming Herbert P. Bear's accomplice, was once a normal crab in the Club Penguin Island. The two became friends when Klutzy rescued Herbert from drowning. Since that day Klutzy has assisted Herbert in his scheme of destroying penguins, though his impact on events is minimal and Klutzy instead often functions as an omen to Herbert's appearance. Appearances *In Secret Mission #5 they both vandalized the Coffee Shop and the Pizza Parlor. Klutzy sat on Herbert's back so they look like a "large, furry mutant crab". Klutzy is captured while Herbert escapes. *In Secret Mission #6, G tries to question Klutzy, but Klutzy escapes back to Herbert. A Secret Agent followed them to their hideout, but was captured. Then, they both attempt to destroy the Ski Lodge for wood, but the Secret Agent escapes and stops them in time. They fell in a lake, but escaped. *In the Secret Mission #7 Herbert was seen taking the Prime Gear from the Clock Tower and Klutzy was seen taking the target through the I.S.E.E.U.. *In Secret Mission #8, Klutzy (tried to) help Herbert remove the Boiler after they disrupted life on the island by causing tremors due to digging underground. Thankfully, Klutzy turned out to be more of a hindrance than a help, and delayed Herbert until a Secret Agent cornered them. They narrowly escaped when Herbert accidentally damaged the boiler. *In Secret Mission #9, Klutzy and Herbert were plotting about Herbert's next ingenious plan involving Puffles, in their campsite behind the Fishing Hole. *Klutzy only appears once in Secret Mission #10. He is at the Dock holding up a cardboard Herbert. When he sees you he runs up the Ski Hill and heads into The Wilderness. *In Secret Mission #11 when Herbert is on the Gift Shop Computer, he is playing a video game. He also makes a couple of 'snaps' when Herbert is speaking on the I.S.E.E.U. system. *Klutzy can be used as an Elite Puffle at one point in the DS game Herbert's Revenge. *In Battle of Doom, along with Herbert, Klutzy controls the Hydra Bot. *In Operation: Hibernation, after you capture Herbert, he escapes the trap which Herbert was in (due to the fact Klutzy can't adapt to the cold) and retreats. *There is a glimpse of Klutzy on the left side of Gary's New Background. *During the Holiday Party 2011 Klutzy came back to visit Herbert and brought a gift for him and disappeared again. *Klutzy was at the end of the episode Best Seat In The House along with Herbert. *In the video Dubstep Puffle, there is a crab seen at 1 minute and 29 seconds into the video, seen with a Purple Puffle, an Orange Puffle, a White Puffle, and the Dubstep puffle, which is a Black Puffle. The crab is Klutzy. *He was seen working with Herbert in the episode Puffle Trouble. *Despite the fact that many people thought he was going to be meetable during Operation: Blackout, he was seen in the Operation: Blackout clip that played after you had completed every stage on November 24. He also made a few appearances in Club Herbert Times. *Even though he isn't meetable during Operation: Puffle, it was revealed that he stole a coin-operated dial, which was used to power a giant hot sauce bottle to warm him and Herbert. *He is seen in the TV Specials with Herbert. *Klutzy was seen with Herbert during the Halloween Party 2015 in their underground lair to build Herbot. *During the Operation: Crustacean, Klutzy gets abducted by an UFO. Herbert wants help from the EPF to find him. In the UFO Herbert finds Klutzy, they steal the UFO's source of power and they leave trough the escape pod. *Klutzy appeared at the Pizza Parlor during the Music Jam 2016. Pages in F.I.S.H. ]] *There was a page in The F.I.S.H handbook in the HQ. It was at the back of the book. It is Herbert P. Bear's and Klutzy's fact file. Trivia *Klutzy was referenced in Mission #7 as a "funny little guy" by a penguin. *There is also a Series 4 figurine of Herbert and Klutzy. *Klutzy uses many face emotes such as :) and 0_0 while writing. *In one mission, he is seen playing a game while Herbert talks to the agents. *Klutzy probably communicates in morse code the reason why the Crab Translator 3000 blown up during mission 6. However, it may also be because his sharp claws cut through the cage and damaged the microphone. *It has been shown that Klutzy isn't as evil as Herbert. **On the character page for him, it describes Klutzy as cheerful and kind. *His name may come from the fact that he often knocks things over, messes up things, is clumsy, etc. *He submitted a question to Rookie in the Issue #336 in the Club Penguin Times. *If you search for his name in the friend list, it will read "Klutzy is a click click clickety click. Try searching for someone else." As his name can be searched, it is possible that he was intended to become a mascot. *In Herbert's Revenge last mission, he will join you when Herbert decided to help you. You could then call him with the puffle whistle. *On November 15, 2012, a Klutzy Costume was released. *Herbert should be HIS sidekick, since he was the one who saved Herbert, although Klutzy does not seem to mind this. *The Club Penguin staff made a recipe called Klutzy's Kale Chips and posted it the Fun Stuff section of the website. *Klutzy was once mentioned on a Penguin Poll about Card-Jitsu Snow. *Klutzy's height is a little over 4 inches. *Klutzy was shown on ClubHerbert.com after the Star Wars Takeover. *He is the only unmeetable character to have a page on Club Penguin's official character page.Klutzy the Crab character page *Klutzy is very physically strong, much more than the average for crabs, with him being able to lift Herbert, a fully grown polar bear, with ease. Gallery Appearances KlutzyClockworkRepairs.png|Klutzy stealing the target in Mission 7 Klutzybeachball.png|Klutzy playing with a beach ball during Mission 9 Klutzy falling.png|Klutzy falling down the Test Run in the mission "Questions for a Crab" hqescape.png|Klutzy trying to escape the HQ in Questions for a Crab cage klutzy.png|Klutzy stuck in a cage in Questions for a Crab Klutzy 3.jpg|Klutzy straight on Rolling in deep.png|Klutzy falling In the snow!.png|Klutzy falling in Questions For A Crab Sys Klutzy.png|System Defender sprite Garyklutzycatch.png|A captured Klutzy being held by Gary Klutzy the Crab.png|His appearance on the character page klutzysprite.png|Klutzy's in-game sprite Others poketrouble.png|Klutzy being poked in the eye by Herbert Klutzy in Water Party 2008.png|Klutzy's appearance during the Water Party 2008 Earthquake herbert driller klutzy.PNG|Klutzy riding the drill Klutzy Hiding.png|Klutz hiding in the Halloween homepage 2011 HerbetKlutzyonhomescreen.png|Appearing with Herbert on the Home Screen after Puffle Trouble was first shown AskRookiejoke.PNG|Famous penguins asking Rookie (including Klutzy) imagesCALPP05Y.jpg|Klutzy plush Klutzy search.png|Searching for Klutzy in the friends list HERBERT IS A MASCOT 3.jpg|Klutzy and Herbert on friend's list (Behind Herbert) Klutzy the crab.png|Klutzy on Herbert's playercard Herbert FAILED! HA HA!.png|Klutzy alongside Herbert during Operation: Blackout Klutzy7.png|Klutzy holding a wrench and a plug Klutzy6.png|Klutzy wearing a Tour Guide Hat Klutzy4.png|Klutzy jumping Screenshot 2013-02-08 at 18.14.48.png|Klutzy playing a video game Klutzy9.png|Klutzy happy Klutzy8.png Klutzy13.png Klutzy10.png|Klutzy ducking Klutzy12.png|A silhouette of Klutzy Klutzy11.png|Another silhouette of Klutzy ducking Klutzy5.png Klutzy14.png|Klutzy hugging a slipper Klutzy3.png Klutzy1.png|A cutout of Klutzy without feet Klutzy16.png|High contrast Operation Hot Sauce Dock Trace Snow Angel Klutzy.png|Klutzy's snow angel from Operation: Hot Sauce KutzyTheCab.png See also *Crab *Herbert *Secret Missions *PSA References Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Mission Characters Category:Villains